Samietta Evans: A Missing Family Member!
by blairxpurr
Summary: Rated M for later chapters. This is the first part of an OC story that takes place in the beginning of the series. Soul has a sister, who is a true monster. Please read and review, enough reviews a second chapter


**Hi guys, here is a new storiy for you. It is a SoulXMaka, OCCXOCC, TsuXStar, KidXPatty, need I go on? Anyway, Soul has a lost sister named Sami, who has a husband named Axel. Now she has retrned, revealed herself to her brother, and returned his memories back to him.**

* * *

(Soul POV)

"Can we just go home now, we've been out all day!" I complained  
"Where do you think we're going?" Man she can get annoying

"Hmm?" We came to a skidding stop right behind two asleep people. "Not something you see everyday out in the desert."

"I don't think they chose to sleep here." Maka quickly hopped off and ran to check on them. "They don't even look familiar. Well, he doesn't... she looks oddly familiar."

I got off the bike and knelt down by the girl. Her hand was slightly opened, so I grabed what was in it and unfolded it. My heart skipped a beat, it was a picture of my parents, my brother and I. But... a young girl, maybe a few years older than me when this picture was taken, who had white hair, red eyes, and pointed teeth. She looked exactly like me, or maybe I looked like her, whatever. "Lets get them home Maka."

She nodded and looked from me to the black-haired girl. "Do you know her?"

"I don't know if I do or not... here, look." I handed her the picture.  
"You have a sister?" her eyes grew and she looked at me.  
"I didn't know I had one." I shook my head and picked up the girl, and Maka did the same with the guy. "Nobody ever told me about her... I don't even know her name!"

"Don't worry Soul, I'll help you figure this out." she smiled wide at me and started walking towards Death City.  
I sighed and followed quickly. 'I hope we can figure out who these people are, and how I have a sister!'

~Two hours later~

(Sami POV)

I woke up to machines softly beeping and muffled talking, "Soul, I don't know what to tell you. You will have to ask her yourself. I think she will wake up pretty soon anyway."  
"Why can't you just do a test on her to see whether or not she is my sister? Hell I didn't even know I had one till today!"

"Soul! Please relax, we just need to ask her how she knows you. Like I said, we'll figure this out. Just calm down, we are probably scaring her right now if she woke up."

I got up, fighting against my screamming muscles, and walked to the door, pulling the IV with me. I let out a soft sigh and opened the door, "Scaring me will take a lot more then arguing."

All three of them jumped, but the doctor, or who looked like one, frowned, "You shouldn't be up yet, your muscles need to heal more."

"I have been through a lot worse and have still managed to continue on. I don't need treatment." My dark eyes flicked to a pair of red ones, the color of how my eyes were before I learned the magic to change my appearance, "Thank you for helping us though."

He nodded, "What were you even doing out there? Not like it's just a normal place to take a nice stroll."

I sighed, "We were attacked by an old Kishin, he was about ten stories high and didn't want to be killed. He was barely hurt, but he seemed so kind... he told us to leave, after slinging us across town, because he didn't want to kill us. He had hurt us so badly, and we were traveling for a good three days without water. I guess our bodies gave up..." I slid down to the floor again, my legs giving out.

The doctor quickly helped me back up and frowned, "Go lay down, now." his eyes we strong, but I would win this fight.

"Let me do something first, it will help me heal."

"What is it? If it deals with physical labor, I wont let you do anything." he watched me curiously.  
"Let me have my guitar, and let me out in the sun, no sunlight through windows, just pure light." my eyes were changing back to red, and I knew it. I haden't played my guitar in a while so my magic was wearing off. I wasn't going to reveal my true self to him just yet.

"Soul, Maka, go grab it for her. I will bring her up to the roof." I could feel them look at me then nod, but I kept my eyes shut tightly. They left and I opened my blood red eyes and looked at the man. "You are Soul's elder sister, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, I was coming to find him, or... at least know he was doing what he wanted to do with his life. I was forced out of our family at the age of 13, I was nine years older then him when I left. I had a special crystal that absorbed his memories when I needed it to. I only left a hole where I should be. I didn't want him to remember me, the only witch/weapon/meister in the family line, I wanted him to leave when it was time." my hair had finally turned to a bright white and my teeth grew to a shark-tooth like shape. I was Samietta again, the misfit, it made a fire burrn in my chest.

His eye widen as I finished changing, "That's amazing, Sioma. Well, what is your real name?"

"Samietta, but people call me Sami. The only sister Soul and Wes ha-" I was cut off by a loud gasp, and I recognized it as easily as I do my partner's voice. "Soul..." I looked over at him sadly.

"Y-you... you... are my sister!" his eyes were both excited and filled with hatred.

I quickly took out the crystal and broke it in half, restoring his memories of me. I didn't want his hatred to consume him...

* * *

**OOOH, cliffhanger. Well I hope you like this, please review, flames are ok... maybe. Give me some ideas on some bad things that could happen, or good. Thanks again loves**


End file.
